Just Friends... Nothing More
by Jey4eva
Summary: This is a A/M fic. What's that? An Arthur and Molly fic, duh! Ever wondered how Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got together? Well, here's my version of the story. Its *FINSIHED*! Finally...
1. A Bad Day for Studying

A/N: Hey! Ever wondered how Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ever got together? Well, so have I, and I've decided to write my version of it. They're both in their 6th year, ok?  
You guys are probably getting really tired of my romance fics, aren't you? Oh well, this just proves that I'm a romantic. Whoo! But, you know, I'm also getting annoyed with myself cause all my romance fics have a love/hate relationship. I'm hoping that I can change that, but I can't... LOL! So this fic is ALSO love/hate.  
I'd like to thank my friend Lisa for giving me the 'stupid ass' idea. (Y'know what I mean Lisa. lol!)  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I own this story cause' J.K never wrote about how they got together... But of course, most of the characters belong to her.....  
  
  
Just Friends... Nothing More  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 1: A Bad Day to Study  
  
  
Molly's POV:  
My mind started wandering as I tried to concentrate on studying.  
  
One of my friends, Arthur Weasley seemed to be having the same problem. He was staring up in space, quill twirling in his hands.  
  
I glanced at his Ravenclaw girlfriend, Victoria Eastman. She was reading a mile a minute. I rolled my eyes. I never like Ravenclaws... Always studying...  
  
My other friends Anna Marie Lopez, and Whitney Pruet were busy chatting.  
  
I sighed, and stared down at my Transfiguration book. O.W.L.S. were in 2 weeks. I could barely stay awake.  
  
"Arthur!" I heard a voice screech.  
  
I looked over at Victoria and saw her frowning at Arthur. He had an arm around her casually. He looked over at me, "What's up Molly Dolls?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. How much I hated that horrid nickname that he had given me.  
  
"Nothing," I sighed. "What are you thinking about these days? Muggles again?"  
  
"Sad but true," Arthur replied. "They are just the most amazing things. I just learned in Muggle Studies that-"  
  
"Oh DON'T!" Victoria interrupted.  
  
"What?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Don't start with that stupid Muggle talk. It gets annoying," Victoria said, not looking up from her book.  
  
I couldn't help but agree with her. Arthur was ALWAYS talking about Muggles. Some people thought he was obsessed with them. In a silly way, he was a dork...  
  
Arthur sighed heavily, "Tori, sweetheart, sometimes you just don't understand."  
  
Victoria shrugged, "I don't want to understand."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Here they go, I thought. Here goes one of their stupid arguments that ended up with them going out for a walk and doing God only knows what.  
  
I tuned them out and instead, paid attention to my books. My brain was getting an overload. All this studying was getting me nothing but exaustion.  
  
"I'm going to bed!" I said loudly over Victoria and Arthur.  
  
"Bye!" Anna Marie and Whitney said waving.  
  
I waved and walked to the Gryffindor portrait of the old fat lady.  
  
"Password?" She barked.  
  
"Mandrakes," I said, sighing. The portrait swung open and I climbed inside. The Common Room was still and contained no one. I went to the girls' dormitory and fell onto the bed in a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
Arthur's POV:  
"Where'd Molly go?" I asked suddenly, not seeing her red hair and moaping face.  
  
"To bed," Anna Marie answered.  
  
"This early?" I asked. "Its 9 o'clock!"  
  
"She probably got tired of you and Victoria arguing," Whitney said.  
  
"Why do you care about her anyway, Arthur?" Victoria asked sleepily. Her head was one my shoulder, and my arm around her.  
  
I shrugged and to change the subject I turned to Victoria, "You look pretty when you're not studying, y'know?" I said.  
  
Anna Marie and Whitney pretended to gag.  
  
"Don't change the subject," Victoria said sharply.  
  
I jumped, "What's with you, Tor?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing!" She exclaimed.  
  
Anna Marie and Whitney gave eachother looks. "I'm ready to turn in..." Anna Marie said yawning.  
  
"I CAN'T! I have to study!" Whitney wailed.  
  
"Have fun!" Anna Marie said and walked away with her tote bag and wand in hand.  
  
"We should go, too," Victoria murmered.  
  
"OH! Don't leave me!" Whitney wailed.  
  
"Sorry, Whitney, gotta go with my girl over here," I said. We gathered our stuff and walked out of the library.  
  
"Arthur..." Victoria said hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I have something that I wanted to talk to you about..." She trailed off.  
  
"What is it, love?" I asked.  
  
She turned towards me taking a deep breath.  
  
I suddenly became alarmed, "Are you- are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"NO!" Victoria exclaimed. "Well, I dunno... Maybe..." She trailed off. "I'm just concerned."  
  
"Concerned about what?" I asked, my forehead creasing.  
  
"I'm concerned about you and... You and Molly," she blurted out.  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed. "Tori, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Ever since we started dating, I've seen the way you look at her and the way your eyes light up when she walks into the room, or when you talk to her," she said sighing.  
  
"Tori, I don't see where you got this from, I mean... Come on! Molly and I? Have you been under a lot of stress?" I asked.  
  
"No, Arthur," she said firmly. "I know you think that nothing's going on between you two, but I dunno... I just sense it," she sighed again.  
  
I could tell that she wanted to say more, "And?" I pushed.  
  
"And I- I..." She sighed. I really don't want to do this, Arthur. I mean, you know I love you but... I just-"  
  
I pursed my lips. Don't say it, I thought. Don't say it Tor.  
  
"I just don't want to get hurt..." She trailed off. Seeing my pained expression she added, "We're not exactly breaking up... We're just going to give eachother a break... Or an open relationship... You know? We can date other people, but you know, still be going out and-" She stopped. She shook her head, "No, that wouldn't work..."  
  
I took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sorry Arthur..." She said. "I have to go," she said, pushing away from me.  
  
"But, Tori! Come on! Let's talk about this!" I called as she ran away.  
  
"Good night!" She called.  
  
I stared after her. What just happened? I thought.  
  
*Your girlfriend just broke up with you, stupid ass.* My conscience answered.  
  
Oh shut up, I thought.  
  
*Gladly, but Arthur, you're the one that's making me speak, remember? Its your mind not mine...... Stupid ass.*  
  
I don't understand why she just dumped me... Just like that, I thought sadly walking to the Gryffindor portrait.  
  
*Jeez Arthur, you are such a stupid ass. Did you know that? I mean, were you paying attention to a WORD that came out of Victoria's lips?*  
  
I shrugged in answer to myself.  
  
My conscience groaned. *Really Arthur, do I have to do ALL the thinking?*  
  
I didn't respond.  
  
My conscience groaned again. *To summarize what Victoria said, she said that you were in love with Molly, but just couldn't see it. I can see why too... You're such a stupid ass.*  
  
But, I'm NOT in LOVE with Molly! I just think of her as a FRIEND! I TALK to her as a FRIEND!  
  
*Don't yell at me! Jeez... Remember, I'm not the one that said it... But you know its true. Everything that Victoria said is true. By now you should know that...*  
  
I gazed blankly ahead.  
  
*Then again, maybe not... Stupid ass.*  
  
Stop calling me that! I thought angrily.  
  
*Hey! Don't get mad at ME! You're the one that's saying this to yourself, stupid ass. And I see that you're thinking of going up to Victoria tomorrow and asking for another chance. You're wasting your time...*  
  
I shook my head angrily, get out of my head, get out of my head, I kept repeating in my head.  
  
I arrived at the old fat lady's portrait, "Password?" She asked.  
  
"Mandrakes," I said.  
  
The portrait swung open.  
  
I went to the boys' dormitory.  
  
My conscience's words echoed in my head 'you're wasting your time'... Was he right? And was Victoria right about Molly?  
  
*Your wasting your time, stupid ass.* The voice said in my head again.  
  
"Oh what do you know?" I asked as I climbed inside to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
  
A/N: So what'd you think? Pretty corny, the breaking up part, I know...but well, no more of that, I promise. Please review. And does anyone know Molly's maiden name? I don't know if J.K. ever told us... If you know it, please tell me in the review!  
  
  



	2. Just Friends

A/N: Okay, so where were all my reviews? People, you really need to review... Or I might stop writing...hehe (like you'd really care). So anyway, this is the 2nd chapter... I have to warn you... its really short... But review anyway, please?  
  
Discalimer: Don't own Molly and Arthur, okay?  
  
  
Just Friends... Nothing More  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 2: Just Friends  
  
  
Molly's POV:  
I yawned loudly as I went down to the Gryffindor common room. It was REALLY early, but I needed to make up last night's missed studying. It was dark in the common room. All the candles were out.  
  
I sighed and got out my wand and began to light the candles one by one. It was still dark in one corner of the room. I walked over there to light the remaining candles.  
  
As I came to the corner, I gave a little shriek. In front of me was what looked like a dead body. It was sitting up, staring straight at me with a lifeless look in its eyes. Its hair was disheveled and skin pale.  
  
My wand fell to the floor as I recognized it as Arthur. My hands flew to my mouth in horror.  
  
He was in an armchair, head hanging limply to one side.  
  
"Molly," he croaked suddenly.  
  
I gave a little squeak. I couldn't move.  
  
"Molly, " he said again.  
  
"A-A-Arthur?" I stammered shakily.  
  
He sighed, "Yeah, its me."  
  
I toook pity on him. He looked so pathetic! But, then again, he had nearly scared me to death. I was suddenly filled with anger. I took a steps towards him and whacked his head hard.  
  
"Ow!" He cried grabbing his head in pain. "What was that for?!"  
  
"Do you realize how worried I was when I saw you there looking lifeless like that?" I whispered trying to regain my sanity.  
  
  
  
Arhtur's POV:  
"Well sorree," I muttered, rubbing my head. Molly was short, but she had a good arm. I took note of what she said. "So, you were worried about me, eh?" I asked teasingly. "Molly Dolls, I didn't know you cared..."  
  
I received another whack on the head.  
  
"Augh!" I cried as I grabbed my head in agony. "That hurts, you know?"  
  
"I know," she replied. She retrieved her wand from the floor and raised it.  
  
I cowered, "Don't hurt me," I whimpered.  
  
Molly rolled her eyes, "Not on you, Weasley." She walked to the candles behind me and lit them.  
  
"Oh," I muttered.  
  
Molly, satisfied with the brightness of the room went to a table where a stack of books were. She immediately sat down and opened a text book. She began studying.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, I spoke up, "Aren't you going to ask me what I was doing here?"  
  
"Playing the usual pranks?" She murmered, not looking up from her book.  
  
"No," I said hotly.  
  
"Well, what then?" She asked, flipping a page.  
  
"I came down here at three in the morning to scrutinize my life," I replied.  
  
"What the hell?" She asked, her snapped up. "Why in the world did you do that?"  
  
"Because- because Tori- she- she," I stuttered as my shoulders began shaking.  
  
  
  
Molly's POV:  
I rolled my eyes and dropped my head going back to studying. This was NOT going to be interesting at all...  
  
"What'd she do?" I muttered.  
  
"She- she dumped me!" He blurted out.  
  
My head snapped up, "Rea-lly..." I said slowly.  
  
He nodded, "And you won't believe her reason."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Try me."  
  
"She dumped me because she thinks that- That you and I..." He faltered.  
  
I frowned. What could Victoria be thinking about Arthur and I? "What?" I asked.  
  
"She thinks that you and I... Have, ah- Well, a 'thing' for eachother..." He trailed off.  
  
I was silent as his words registered in my brain. Then, I burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" He asked. "What's so funny?"  
  
I was too busy laughing to answer.  
  
  
  
Arthur's POV:  
"I didn't think it was very funny," I muttered.  
  
But, still Molly laughed. She finally caught her breath. "Is she insane?!" Molly asked, stifling her giggles. "REALLY! You and I!" She snorted. "Unbelievable."  
  
"So, you don't think that- That she's right?" I asked slowly.  
  
"Of course not!" Molly exclaimed. "Don't tell me that you're actually giving it a second thought!"  
  
"Well, I dunno..." I trailed off.  
  
"I guess you could say that we're friends..." Molly said slowly, trailing off.  
  
I nodded, "I suppose."  
  
She nodded in agreement to herself, "Well, then we're just friends... nothing more... Right?" She asked.  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
"Arthur? Right?" She repeated.  
  
"Yes," I said weakly. "Right."  
  
She nodded and went back to her Transfiguration book.  
  
*Just friends... nothing more... right stupid ass?*  
  
Oh, shut up, I thought sourly.  
  
  
A/N: Hehe! I just HAD to add that last part. Well, please review! Yes, I know its short... I'll try to make the next chapter longer! 


	3. A Pathetic Arthur and A Protecting Molly

A/N: Well, moving on to the 3rd Chapter... PLEASE REVIEW MY CHAPTERS GUYS! I mean, then I think that no one reads my stories and just continuing the story is just a waste of time...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Molly or Arthur.  
  
  
Just Friends... Nothing More  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 3: Pathetic Arthur and A Protecting Molly  
  
Arthur's POV:  
"Did you hear?"  
  
"No what?"  
  
"Victoria broke up with Arthur."  
  
"REALLY!"  
  
"Shhh! No one's supposed to know."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
  
I sighed heavily. Didn't they know I could hear them? It was terribly embarrasing being known as a wizard that got dumped by a witch... When its supposed to be the other way around...  
  
My friend Kevin patted me on the back, giving me a sympathetic look. Anna Marie, Whitney, and Molly were in a red velvet couch staring at me...  
  
"Don't worry Arthur..." Anna Marie said.  
  
"Just don't think about it Arthur..." Kevin said.  
  
"Just ignore them Arthur," Whitney said.  
  
Molly remained silent. She traced a finger on the velvet couch.  
  
Everyone looked at her pointedly. She didn't notice till' she looked up. "What?" She asked frowning. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked getting self-concious. She patted her hair down. "What is it?"  
  
I sighed again.  
  
The others glared at her.  
  
"Really, Molly, you're so insensitive," Whtiney said.  
  
She shrugged, "I'm not the one moping around thinking its the end of the world."  
  
"Oh, but it is!" I cried putting my head in my hands.  
  
  
  
Molly's POV:  
I rolled my eyes as I received glares from everybody again.  
  
"If you ask me... You should start moving on with your life... Victoria has," I said.  
  
Arthur looked up, "What do you mean?" He asked, suspiciously.  
  
Everyone gave me glares.  
  
I ignored them. That's one thing about me... I always speak my mind... Not really caring about others...  
  
"I saw her with Thomas-" I started.  
  
"Thomas Yhellin?!" He exclaimed.  
  
Everyone's glares got deeper. I glared back.  
  
"Molly!" Anna Marie hissed.  
  
I shrugged, "He deserves to know the truth."  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
I turned to Arthur... He didn't look sad anymore, no... He looked well, mad! It was sort of cute...   
  
Ugh! No Molly! You're just friends! You can't start fancying Arthur... He's a dork, a wizard obsessed with Muggles... That's not your style... You prefer a nice, sensitive, funny one... Like Robert Noreson... I looked over to his popular table of friends. He was center of attention as usual... I sighed thinking of how dreamy his eyes were. (A/N: Ewww... really corny, I know.)  
  
"Well, I'll show her," I heard Arthur mutter.  
  
I turned. His hands were clenched into fists and he had a scary look in his eyes.  
  
"Arthur, you know, its not really a big deal... I mean, you broke up... You're free to date other witches... Move on!" I exclaimed, trying to get him to calm down.  
  
"Molly, I think that's enough for one night," Kevin said shaking his head.  
  
"Its still 3 o'clock in the afternoon," I said.  
  
Kevin gave me a pointed look.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Alright, alright, I get the picture, I'm going." I got up from my chair and climbed through the portrait hole. I sighed as I got out... What now? I walked to the Great Hall, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a late lunch.  
  
I walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"Molly," a voice whispered.  
  
I turned around, to see Victoria with Thomas at her arm.  
  
I hardened, "What?" I snapped. Well, since Arthur was my friend, I'd have to act hostile to her... It wasn't so hard, though.  
  
Victoria looked nervous, "I need to talk to you," she said urgently.  
  
"What? To put ideas in my head that I should go out Arthur?" I asked coldly. "No way." I started to walk away.  
  
"Molly wait!" Victoria cried grabbing my arm.  
  
I turned, "I want him-" I nodded towards Thomas. "Gone."  
  
Thomas looked uncomfortable. Victoria glanced at him and Thomas walked away.  
  
I shrugged her off, "Well?" I asked.  
  
"Molly, I want to talk to you about Arthur," Victoria said fidgeting.  
  
"Well, I don't want to talk to YOU about him," I replied cooly.  
  
"Please Molly, listen..." Victoria said. "I... I guess Arthur told you what I thought about you two..."  
  
"Yes he did," I said glaring.  
  
"Well, Molly... I just wanted to know how he's taking it..." Victoria trailed off and looked away. "I never wanted to hurt him..."  
  
I snorted, "Right."  
  
"Believe me, Molly... Breaking up with him was never my intention," Victoria said.  
  
"Well then why did you?" I asked softly.  
  
Victoria shrugged helplessly, "I dunno..."  
  
"He really loves you," I said.  
  
"But, you've never seen the way he looks at you," Victoria said.  
  
"Oh yes I have," I said. "He looks at me like a friend. You should trust him."  
  
"I did... But... its over with him... I'm with Thomas now..." She said, brightening a bit.  
  
"You know what," I said, my voice getting dangerously low. "I think that what you did was the most lowest thing anyone could have ever done," and with that I walked out of the Great Hall, head held high.  
  
  
Arthur's POV:  
"I hate her," I muttered, ripping a picture of her pursing her lips for a kiss.   
  
"Mwa!" It said as her lips came closer, and before I ripped the picture up.  
  
The others looked at me with approval.  
  
"I don't get how she can just go on with her life with-with that- SCUM BAG!" I exclaimed.  
  
"That's the best you can come up with?" Molly asked coming into the common room.  
  
"Ugh! Not you again!" I exclaimed.  
  
Molly smirked, "Yes me. I just came from the Great Hall, and saw an aquaintance of yours..."  
  
I looked at her interestedly.  
  
"Well, she told me all this crap about never meaning to hurt you, and that she trusted you and everything... Not don't worry, I set her straight," Molly said smiling.  
  
"What!" I exclaimed. "What in the hell did you do that for?!"  
  
"What'd I do?" Molly asked frowning. "I thought you were over her."  
  
"Yes, but now that I know that she never meant to hurt me... I just have to prove to her that she's the one for me and she'll leave that- that ass hole," I said happily.  
  
"Hold up there, Weasley," Molly said. "She said 'that it was over between you two, and that she's with Thomas...' " Molly said.  
  
"So what?" I asked. "She didn't mean it." And I rushed out of the common room to find Victoria.  
  
  
Molly's POV:  
"Hopeless," I muttered. "Totally and utterly hopeless."  
  
I turned to walk to the girls' dormitories.  
  
"Molly, wait!"  
  
I froze, I'd know that voice anywhere. Oh, God, he DID NOT just call my name I thought.  
  
I turned and smiled, "Hi Robert!"  
  
  
A/N: Well, that's it so far. It turned corny AGAIN!!!! Ugh! i dunno what's with me! I guess a couple breaking up is not my style but oh well. PLEASE REVIEW! I need at least 5 reviews beore I'll continue!  
  
  
  



	4. Floating

A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the people that reviewed... Here;s the 4th Chapter, I promise, (hopefully I can keep it) not to make things so corny... I don't get why all of a sudden this has turned into a corny story but I'll try to stop... Okay, here we go:  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. owns Molly and Arthur and other people you might recognize in this story...  
  
  
Just Friends... Nothing More  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 4: Floating  
  
  
Molly's POV:  
I was floating, absoulutely 'floating' to the Great Hall for dinner. I crossed to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to all my friends. I must have been grinning like an idiot cause' Arthur glanced at me suspiciously.  
  
"What is it Molly Dolls?" He asked, frowning.  
  
I grinned, "You won't believe it."  
  
"I already don't- I don't think I want to hear it either," Arthur replied.  
  
I shrugged and turned to Anna Marie and Whitney who looked interested.  
  
"You won't believe who asked me to go to the End-of-the-Year-Ball with him," I said smiling.  
  
"Who?" Whintey pratically shreiked.  
  
Arthur and Kevin turned to me suddenly interested.  
  
"Who?" Arthur demanded.  
  
"Well, if you're going to be like that Arthur, I might as well, not tell you," I said, raising my eyebrows.  
  
"You don't need to tell them, but tell US!" Anna Marie said.  
  
I smiled mischieviously, "Alright, I'll tell both of you."  
  
They leaned closer to hear me better. When I told them who they shreiked with excitement.  
  
"Girls," Arthur muttered.  
  
I ignored him.  
  
  
Arthur's POV:  
I for one didn't have a date for the End-of-the-Year-Ball... at least, not anymore... But as soon as I got Victoria back, I would.  
  
"Why can't you tell us?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" I asked. I didn't really care. Molly could be going out with Merlin himself, and I still wouldn't give a damn.  
  
Molly looked at her nails boredly, "Just because- You guys wouldn't understand anyway."  
  
"I bet its a Slytherin," I said, smirking.  
  
"Ewww!" Molly cried. "Like I'd go out with ANY Slytherin."  
  
"Then who is it then?" I demanded.  
  
"Its someone REALLY cute," Anna Maire hinted.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Right, like I'm going to know EXACTLY who it is by that description. You DO know that I'm a man myself?" I asked.  
  
"No, you're a little boy," Molly said. "The one I'm going with is a REAL man."  
  
"Then who is it then?" Kevin asked exasperated.  
  
I sighed, "Fine, don't tell us. I'm not going to waste my breath trying to get it out of you."  
  
Molly grinned, "Okay, I'll tell you. I'm going out with..." She paused dramtically.  
  
I slouched in my chair and stared at my nails as she paused.  
  
"Robert Noreson!" She exclaimed.  
  
Anna Marie and Whitney shreiked again.  
  
I winced, then laughed, "Robert Noreson?" I asked.  
  
Kevin started laughing, too.  
  
  
  
Molly's POV:  
I giggled with Anna Marie and Whitney. I for one DO NOT giggle, but I couldn't help it. Robert Noreson was just- well, he was ROBERT!  
  
I noticed Arthur and Kevin laughing, too. But it was more of an amused laughter.  
  
"What?" I demanded. "What is it?"  
  
Arthur stopped laughing enough to grin. Then he burst out laughing all over again.  
  
I turned to Kevin and hit his arm, "What are you laughing about?" I demanded.  
  
Kevin grinned, "Robert Noreson..." He started. He laughed, "Robert- Noreson."  
  
"Yes, we've established that," I said, nodding.  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" Arthur interrupted. "No wait, you're out of your LEAGUE."  
  
"Are you saying that I'm not good enough for Robert?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.  
  
Arthur held up his hands, "No, I'm not saying that. Its just that- Well, yeah, you aren't good enough for him."  
  
I hit Arthur's arm hard, "That was uncalled for!" I shouted.  
  
Arthur shrugged, "I'm sorry, but you aren't."  
  
I turned to Kevin and saw him biting his lip.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" I demanded.  
  
Kevin shrugged, "What can I say?"  
  
I groaned, "How can you say that?" I demanded to Arthur. "How can you say that I'm not good enough for Robert? He ASKED me to go- Don't you think that means that I AM good enough for him."  
  
"Not really," Arthur said.  
  
I turned to Whitney and Anna Marie who were listening intently.  
  
I glared at Arthur.  
  
Arthur shrugged, "Hey, I'm just saying it from a guy's point of view. Don't go out with Robert Noreson cause' he'll hurt you."  
  
"What makes you such an expert?" I sneered.  
  
Arthur shrugged, "I'm no expert. Its just a guy's intuition."  
  
"A guy's intuition?" I shreiked. I burst out laughing.  
  
Anna Marie and Whitney laughed with me half-heartedly.  
  
I stopped laughing, "So what does your guys' intuition say about Robert?"  
  
Arthur shrugged. He was doing a lot of that. "He's probably just using you."  
  
"For what?!" I exclaimed.  
  
Arthur shrugged- AGAIN. "I dunno," he said.  
  
"Ugh!" I said and stalked out of the Great Hall. My perky mood was gone. I was no longer 'floating'.  
  
  
  
Arthur's POV:  
"What's with her?" I muttered. "I was just trying to warn her."  
  
"Robert seems like the nicest guy in the world..." Whitney whispered.  
  
I shrugged, "He just likes to appear like that."  
  
"That was sort of mean Arthur," Kevin said. "I mean, Molly WAS in a good mood, but you just ruined it."  
  
I snorted, "Yeah, and did you see the way she walked into here? It was like she was walking on clouds. It was HILARIOUS!"  
  
They shrugged.  
  
I sighed and glanced at the Gryffindor table and noticed Victoria staring back at me.  
  
I nudged Kevin, "Hey, look- Victoria's staring at me. Is that a good sign?"  
  
Kevin shrugged, "Iuhoh," he said. (A/N: Its that thing where you're too lazy to say "I don't know, y'know?)  
  
"What do you girls think? Should I go over there and talk to her?" I asked.  
  
They shurgged.  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't. Make her come HERE," Anna Marie said.  
  
"Yeah," Whitney agreed. "I mean, SHE'S the one that broke up with you."  
  
I sighed, "Really? Cause' I miss her."  
  
They shrugged again.  
  
Then suddenly they're expressions were of disbelief.  
  
I turned around and saw Victoria right in front of me.  
  
"Uhhh, hi Arthur," she said nervously.  
  
"Hi!" I said quickly.  
  
"Um, can we talk?" She asked.  
  
"Sure," I said, quickly standing up. I followed her out of the Great Hall. I looked back at everyone and they were frowning. But as soon as they saw me they gave me the thumbs up sign. I grinned. I was so excited! Victoria and I would get back together and everything will be perfect! I won't admit it, but I think I was floating as I followed her.  
  
"Um, look Arthur, about last night... Well, I'm sorry," she said in a rush. "I just, I REALLY thought for a minute that you had feelings for MOLLY. I mean, the other night, I had a dream that you got married and had 7 children!" Victoria exclaimed.  
  
"Whoa!" I said in awe. Molly and I? 7 CHILDREN! No way!  
  
Victoria nodded, "I know, pretty bizarre. But, anyway, I was wondering if you could give me another chance, because well, I miss you."  
  
"Me too," I said.  
  
"Yeah, and I promise not to be jealous about Molly anymore. I know now that she's just a friend to you- right?"  
  
I nodded, "Oh yeah, absoulutely. And I promise not to give you a reason to be jealous."  
  
"Okay," Victoria said, breaking into a smile.  
  
"Okay," I repeated. I opened my mouth to ask if she wanted to go to the End-of-the-Year-Ball, but I couldn't say it for some reason. My mind instantly went to Molly. "Uhhh, well, I'll see you, okay?" I asked.  
  
Victoria nodded, looking disappointed, "Okay. Bye." She said. She got on her toes and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then walked away.   
  
I sighed and mentally kicked myself in the head. Why hadn't I asked? Why hadn't I said it? Why did I think about Molly? I was absoulutely disgusted with myself. I walked back to the Great Hall and sat down next to Kevin.  
  
"Well?" Kevin asked.  
  
I sighed, "Victoria and I are back together."  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"That's nice," Anna Marie said without enthusiasm.  
  
"Yeah, its great," Whitney said in the same tone.  
  
Kevin slapped me on the back half-heartedly, "That's fantastic, Arthur," he said.  
  
"Uh huh," I said.  
  
"Did you ask her to the Ball?" Whitney asked.  
  
"No," I said, slowly. "But I will."  
  
"Okay," Whitney said.  
  
Okay, I thought to myself.  
  
  
  
Molly's POV:  
Arthur has some nerve, I thought. The bloody git- He almost had me when he said Robert was using me. But Robert wouldn't do that. He wasn't like that! He was a nice, kind person.  
  
I sighed as I lay down on my bed, gazing at the ceiling. Arthur was wrong. He had NO RIGHT to say that! But what if Arthur was telling the truth...? That wasn't good... That meant that I'd be humiliated and hurt and... Would Arthur lie to me?  
  
"Ugh!" I said. Now that Arthur had planted these thoughts in my head, they weren't going to away. I put my pillow over my face and screamed into it.  
  
I sighed after I finished my screaming session.  
  
Arthur's probably lying, I thought. So there was no need to worry... Right?   
  
  
  
A/N: So this is the first chapter that wasn't corny. And you know what? I already know what the whole plot's going to be... So this story might end sooner than I thought. I'll post the next chapter soon. So, in the mean time REVIEW please!  



	5. Bad Moods

A/N: Like I said..... I'm going to post the 5th Chapter soon... So here it is! Ta-da!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Molly or Arthur.  
  
Just Friends... Nothing More  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 5: Bad Moods  
  
Molly's POV:  
I was in a bad mood. A VERY bad mood. And who better than to blame my bad mood on Arthur. Perky Arthur. Happy Arthur. After all, it was all his bloody damn fault that I was stuck in this mood. I came down to the common room boiling mad. I was stomping to the couch where my friends were discussing things. They all looked up as I sat down.  
  
"Hi Molly, have a good night?" Anna Marie asked.  
  
"No," I answered stonily. "Where is he?" I asked, my voice cold. My eyes snapped from friend to friend.  
  
"Where is who?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Arthur!" I snapped. I looked everyone over then finally saw Arthur. He was grinning like an idiot as he played chess with Kevin.  
  
I marched toward their table and put my hands on my hips as I glared down at him. He didn't look up.  
  
"Hi Molly," he said, absently.  
  
When I didn't respond he chuckled, but still didn't look up, "What's your problem, Molly Dolls? Cat cut your tongue?"  
  
My eyes narrowed even more. With a 'humph' I slapped him upside the head.  
  
"OW!" He cried. "Jeez Molly, what was that for!" He exclaimed.  
  
"I hate you- You- You bastard!" I said, threw clenched teeth.  
  
"Why? What did I ever do to you?" He asked looking up and glaring back at me with confused eyes.  
  
I gave a haughty laugh, "As if you don't know," I said. "Look at me!" I cried shrilly. "You planted in my head that stupid idea that Robert was using me, and LOOK at ME!"  
  
"I see no difference," Arthur snapped, quietly.  
  
I clenched my fists so hard that I could almost feel my nails breaking into my skin.  
  
"You are so insensitive!" I declared. "You just saw me, in a happy mood, and you were jealous. And being the selfish git that you are, wanted to take that away from me! You were so sad that Victoria dumped you- And you blamed it all on me! Now look at you! You're as perky as an owl!" I snapped. "All because I'm not in a happy mood anymore."  
  
"That's because Victoria and I are back together! It has nothing to do with you and your stupid ideas of me being jealous of you," Arthur said.  
  
"Oh right! I don't care, cause' you've made me a wreck! I'm going crazy thinking about what you said! I HATE you!" I said, and spun on my heel.  
  
  
  
Arthur's POV:  
I sat there, staring at Molly's retreating back, stunned. What was her problem? I hadn't said that to make Molly miserable. I just didn't want her getting her hopes up, since Robert had broken almost every girl's heart...  
  
I groaned and rubbed my head. It was starting to get numb.  
  
Kevin gave a low whistle. Anna Marie and Whitney checked to make sure I was okay, then rushed to find Molly.  
  
"She's crazy!" I told Kevin.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Did you see the way she blamed me? I mean, I didn't mean for her to be a wreck and stuff... It wasn't my intention," I said.  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't, Arthur," Kevin said, nodding.  
  
"She's insane. She's crazy. God, she was actually scaring me!" I exclaimed.  
  
Kevin nodded.  
  
"God..." I said softly. "Do you know what Robert Noreson breaking her heart is going to do to her?" I exclaimed to Kevin.  
  
"She's going to go crazy?" Kevin asked.  
  
I nodded, "Definetley. God, maybe there's a way to get her out of this date."  
  
"Well, after that scene, I don't think Molly will want to be talking to you anytime soon," Kevin said.  
  
"Well, that's too bad," I said. "Cause' the Ball's this weekend, and she's going to have to hear the truth..." I said, and turned back to the chess set.  
  
  
  
Molly's POV:  
"He's just-so impossible!" I sobbed into a tissue.  
  
Whitney patted my back, comforting.  
  
"He's just- He got it into my head... And now I can't stop thinking about it!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Why don't you just confront Robert. He'll surely put Arthur straight," Anna Marie said.  
  
I sniffed, "Maybe."  
  
"But, well... I dunno... What if Arthur's right? Then what?" I asked.  
  
They couldn't answer. They merely shrugged helplessly.  
  
I groaned.  
  
There was a knock on the dorm door.  
  
"Who is it?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Um, its Arthur."  
  
They both looked at me.  
  
I scowled and waved my hand carelsssly.  
  
"Come in," Anna Marie said.  
  
Arthur walked in, hands on his pockets.  
  
  
  
  
Arthur's POV:  
I came into the girls' dorm room nervously. I was VERY nervously. Molly was known for her hysterical fits, dramatized sobs, and most of all- Her temper.  
  
She usually threw pillows, cursed you, jinxed you, or hexed you- the thoughts of having boils all over my face made me shudder.  
  
"What do you want?" Molly demanded from her bed. Her face was red and blotchy from crying. She was still sniffling.  
  
"I uh, I uh..." I stammered.  
  
Molly rolled her eyes, "Yeah- what Arthur? Spit it out!"  
  
"Look Molly, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you about Robert without actual proof that he was using you. I was just trying to-" I stopped, suddenly noticing that Whitney and Anna Marie were supressing giggles.  
  
"Could I talk to Molly ALONE?" I asked them, glaring.  
  
They giggled and nodded. They walked out of the dorm.  
  
"You were just trying to do what?" Molly asked, her voice low.  
  
I shrugged, "I dunno... I was just trying to..."  
  
"You were trying to protect me?" Molly asked. "Is that it?" She demanded.  
  
"Well, I- Uh..." I faltered.  
  
"Look Arthur- I don't need you to be protecting me. I can take care of myself," but suddenly, she got misty eyed. She sniffed, "But it is sort of sweet that you actually care."  
  
I shrugged modestly.  
  
She got off her bed and hugged me. I patted her head.  
  
"So does this mean the date's off?" I asked, when we pulled apart.  
  
Molly laughed, "You're kidding right?"  
  
I frowned, "No- I'm dead serious."  
  
Molly shook her head, "Honestly Arthur, I thought you had more sense."  
  
"Y-you mean that you're still going out with Robert? After all that I've said?" I asked, bewildered.  
  
"Of course I am!" Molly exclaimed. "Why would I not? You just admitted that you shouldn't have said that without ACTUAL proof- And you don't have proof, do you?" Molly said.  
  
"Well, no- But still-" I started.  
  
"Ugh! No Arthur! I am NOT going to listen to you!" Molly said, glaring.  
  
"I'm telling you- Robert's bad news. Why can't you go out with a nice wizard?" I asked.  
  
"I don't need your aproval, Arthur!" Molly exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't say that!" I said.  
  
"But, you were implying it!" Molly shot back.  
  
"But I didn't say it!" I said again.  
  
"But you were implying it!" Molly repeated.  
  
"But I didn't say it!"  
  
"But you were- Ugh! I give up! You're impossible!" Molly exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"So are you!" I shouted.  
  
"Well, that's just fine!" Molly snapped.  
  
"Fine," I snapped back.  
  
"Fine!" Molly shouted.  
  
"Fine!" I shouted, glaring and slammed the door behind me.  
  
Anna Marie, Whitney, and Kevin were outside and pratically jumped when I slammed the door shut.  
  
I glared at them, "What are you doing here?" I demanded.  
  
"Uh- Um- We- er-" they stammered.  
  
"Never mind!" I shouted and stormed away.  
  
I went to go find Robert. I was going to give him a piece of my mind...  
  
  
  
A/N: So... I'll leave it there. In the next chapter Arthur will confront Robert and other stuff.... 


	6. The Protector

A/N: Well, I got another chapter out... yupperee do! Please review!  
  
Discliamer: I don't own Arthur or Molly.  
  
  
Just Friends... Nothing More  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 6: The Protector  
  
Arthur's POV:  
I came rushing down the stairs to the common room looking for Robert. Where the bloody hell was the git? He wasn't playing chess. He wasn't flirting with the other girls...  
  
If I were Robert, where would I be? I wondered.   
  
*Probably sucking up to Molly, dont you think?*  
  
Why won't you go away? I thought.  
  
*You ask me a question- I answer.*  
  
What do you mean? Oh THAT? No that wasn't a question... It was just thinking aloud.  
  
*You really are a dumbass, Arthur. You didn't ask aloud, you just thought of it. I can read your mind.*  
  
Stop that, I thought.  
  
*Stop what?*  
  
Reading my mind. And that weird voice that you had when you said 'I can read your mind'.  
  
*Well, sorree.*  
  
Let's just make it easier for the both of us- why don't you go away.   
  
*Sorry, that's under the 'no can do' list.*  
  
Damn... I thought. But I'm not about to waste my time doing this with you. Where would Noreson be?  
  
*Uhhh, I dunno, like right in front of you?*  
  
What?  
  
*Ugh... dumbass.*  
  
I looked up, well well well. Noreson wasn't doing a good job of hiding himself. He was right in front of me, doing homework.  
  
*Why do you say that? What are you going to do?*  
  
None of your business, I thought. I forbid you to read my thoughts from now on.  
  
*That also falls under the 'no can do' list. Remember, I AM you.*  
  
I shook my head.  
  
I walked calmly up to Noreson.  
  
"Hey, Noreson," I said sharply.  
  
He looked up, "Oh, hey Arthur. What's up?"  
  
I glared at him, "I don't like what you're doing to Molly."  
  
Robert frowned, "What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know damn right what I'm talking about," I said, my eyes narrowing.  
  
"No, actually I don't," Robert replied. He gave me a small smile, "Could you tell me what you're talking about?"  
  
Now that just made me mad. Here I was, about to tell him off and all he could do was be nice and polite. How could Molly stand this crap? Did she really like this in a guy?  
  
"You know, that I know, that you're going to break Molly's heart the second you find a replacement for her. Who's it going to be now, Noreson? Huh? Elizabeth? WHO?!" I demanded, towering over him.  
  
Robert held his hands up, "Hey, Arthur... Look, just calm down man."  
  
"Calm down? Don't you tell me to calm down! I'M not the one playing Molly for a fool! You really have no idea what this is going to do to her, do you?" I said, shaking my head.  
  
"Look, Arthur, Molly's okay... And you know me- I'm a nice guy- I'll let her go easy," Robert said in a low voice.  
  
"Why you slimy son of a-" I tackled him out of the chair and onto the ground.  
  
I got a few punhces here and there, until someone pulled us apart.  
  
"Arthur what do you think you're doing!" Molly shrieked, holding back Robert. Kevin was holding me back. Robert had a black eye... I seemed to be unhurt, until I felt a slow dribble coming from my nose. "Oh shit," I muttered, wrenching away from Kevin and wiping the blood away with my robes' sleeve.  
  
Molly was talking to Arthur in a hushed voice. I strained my ears to listen. I think I caught 'what did that idiot do to you'?  
  
I shook my head furiously. Here I was, trying to protect her from getting hurt and she's consoling him! She was mad. I turned to go up to the boys' dormitories.  
  
"Arthur," I heard her call me back.  
  
I turned around and got slapped in the face. I wobbled a little off balance, shocked. Molly had slapped me in the face. No wait- was that Molly? No, that couldn't be Molly because her head was all wobbly and whoa! I never knew she had a twin! I shook my head trying to knock some sense into me. It didn't appear to be working. The side of my face was getting numb.  
  
I turned back slowly and walked up the stairs silently.  
  
  
Molly's POV:  
Damn him! Just- ugh! Damn him! The ass hole. The stupid git! What was he thinking? Why had he beaten up Robert? Ugh! I hate him!  
  
I trudged up the steps after him. "Arthur!" I called to him sharply. He didn't respond. "ARTHUR!" I shouted. No answer.  
  
I groaned and ran up to him, "Arthur!"  
  
He turned to me slowly, "Igrotigamodmogrey," he muttered.  
  
"What?!" I asked.  
  
"I'm not in the mood, Molly!" He shouted and turned to his dorm room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Arthur!" I said, banging on the door. I opened it and walked in, "Arthur, what did you beat up Robert for?" I demanded. I looked around for him and saw him lying face down on his bed.  
  
"I was trying to protect you," he mumbled into the pillow.  
  
"Protect me from what?" I asked, frowning.  
  
"Ugh!" He groaned and turned away to the side.  
  
"You weren't trying to protect me from Robert were you?" I asked, smiling. "Are you mad? I already told you! Robert isn't going to hurt me!"  
  
"You girls are naive! All of you!" He snapped.  
  
"I wish you'd stop trying to protect me from EVERYTHING!" I exclaimed, sitting down on the bed next to him, staring at his back.  
  
"This is the first," he replied.  
  
"No! Remember 1st year? You told Ogg that it was YOU that had been roaming the grounds after midnight? And 3rd year, you told Wesman that you had been cheating off me-"   
  
"I WAS cheating off you," Arthur replied.  
  
"Exactly," I replied.  
  
Arthur shrugged, sitting up, "Okay, so I HAVE gotten you out of a few things... This means that you owe me."  
  
"No- It means that you should just leave me ALONE! I can take care of myself! I don't understand why you care so much anyway!" I exclaimed.  
  
Arthur looked amazed, "You're right," he said.  
  
"Of course I am," I replied.  
  
Arthur looked down sadly, "I understand it all now," he said softly.  
  
"Understand what?" I asked.  
  
He shook his head, "Nothing. I gotta go, okay?" He got up and patted my head, "Thanks Molly Dolls."  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
  
"I need to go see Victoria," he replied.  
  
"Oh," I replied sadly.  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, well see ya."  
  
He walked out of the dorm.  
  
  
A/N: Well, this fic is nearing an end. I think just 2 more chapters and it'll be over. Please review! 


	7. Behind the Bushes

Disclaimer: I don't own Molly and Arthur. When are you going to get it?  
  
Just Friends... Nothing More  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 7: The   
  
  
Molly's POV:  
I sighed while I looked into the mirror. I fluffed up my hair. It was the 'end-of-the-year-ball', finally! Tomorrow we would we getting on the Hogwarts Express and going home. I couldn't wait. Tonight, before the ball was sort of nerve-wracking. I was in high spirits because I had passed the 'N.E.W.T.S.' tests with flying colors. So had my other friends. But I was sort of nervous because I was going with Robert to the ball.  
  
Arthur hadn't said anything at all about it after that talk in his room when his nose was bleeding all over his bed. I should have been relieved about it- But I wasn't. In fact, him not mentioning it at all had me terrified. Did this mean that he was wrong? Or did he give up on me?  
  
The last thing I wanted was Arthur to give up on me... In a way, I think I missed him warning me about Robert...  
  
Actually, Arthur hadn't really said a word to me after that day when he fought with Robert. There were the usual 'hellos', but that was it. There was nothing more. Something was missing...  
  
I sighed again as I put on my icicle-looking earrings on.  
  
"Dear, I don't think pouting will do for today," the mirror said.  
  
"I know, but I'm just..." I trailed off. I was confiding with a mirror!  
  
"Yes yes- I know..." it said. "Fix that hair strand over there!" It barked. I gaped at it. There was nothing wrong with my hair!  
  
"Me?" I asked.  
  
"No, green over there!" It snapped.  
  
I turned around and saw Whitney fussing with her hair.  
  
"Oh," I muttered.  
  
"You look lovely, dear," the mirror said. "You better go- your date wouldn't like to be kept waiting..."  
  
I nodded and walked out of the girls' dormitories and down the stairs. I saw Arthur coming down the boys' dormitories steps at the same time. Our eyes locked.  
  
"Hi," we said awkwardly.  
  
Arthur nodded, "You look nice," he said, gazing at me.  
  
I smiled, "Thanks- are you taking Victoria?"  
  
"Yes... Just as friends though..." he said.  
  
I dropped my smile, "You two broke up again?!" I asked.  
  
Arthur shrugged, "It was pretty much over between us..."  
  
"How?" I asked.  
  
Arthur shrugged, "I figured out that something that Victoria was trying to convince was true WAS true after all... Sort of," he added.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it," he said. "Anyway, I have to go pick her up. Oh and there's your date," he said cooly.  
  
I turned and saw Robert waiting patiently in a chair, drumming his fingers on the arms of his chair. He smiled at me.  
  
I gave him a weak smile then turned back to Arthur, "Arthur are-" The portrait slammed shut. I sighed.  
  
"Are you ready?" Robert asked.  
  
I nodded and took his arm and we went to the Great Hall.  
  
  
Arthur's POV:  
I entered the Great Hall alone. Victoria said she'd meet me here. I spotted her with her Ravenclaw friends and tapped her on the shoulder. She smiled at me.  
  
"May I have thsi dance?" I asked.  
  
She nodded and we danced slowly to the ballroom music that seemed to be coming from everywhere.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"So have you told Molly?" Victoria asked.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Arthur, why?" She demanded.  
  
I shrugged, "You were right about me- But not her."  
  
Victoria smirked, "I'm always right- Down to the last detail."  
  
"Well... This time you're wrong," I said.  
  
"No Arthur, I KNOW that- Oh look, there she is!" Victoria said.  
  
We did a turn and I was able to see Molly. I caught my breath. God, she was beautiful in her white robes with a gold trim. And she just sparkled with happiness.  
  
I purposely made another turn so that I my back was facing her.  
  
"Arthur! You weren't supposed to turn till'-" Victoria started.  
  
"I know, I just don't want to see her," I muttered.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Because she's happy," I said. "Which makes me even more mad at Robert because I KNOW that he's going to hurt her tonight."  
  
"Really, Arthur- If you love the girl why don't you just do something about it?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Because then I'D be ruining her night. That's Robert's job," I said.  
  
"Ugh! You are so stupid!" Victoria scolded. "If you love her so much you're supposed to NOT care if you ruin her night if you're saving her from getting hurt."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Really Tori, you can really bug a guy."  
  
"Thank you, now GO!" She said pushing me towards the direction Molly and Robert were sitting.  
  
"But-" I started.  
  
"GO!" She demanded then turned to find her friends.  
  
I sighed and turned to look at Molly. She was laughing at a joke Robert had made.  
  
*So are you going to do it?*  
  
But she's so happy!  
  
*She's just laughing at a joke.*  
  
Yeah, but she must like him.  
  
*But you still want to be the one making her laugh, huh?*  
  
Go away! I don't need you right now when I'm trying to make a decision.  
  
*Ugh! Just bloody do it.*  
  
Okay... Ergh! Look what you made me do! I thought. She's gone.  
  
*Its your fault it takes you so long to make a decision."  
  
Shut up, I thought looking around for Molly.  
  
I found Anna Marie with her date, "Anna Marie," I said urgently.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Where's Molly?" I asked.  
  
"I think she went to the bathroom," she replied.  
  
"Thanks," I said and went to the girls' bathroom. I waited outside and when she came out I grabbed her wrist, "We need to talk," I said.  
  
"Now?" Molly asked. "Robert's waiting at a table for me."  
  
"Come on!" I said, dragging her outside.  
  
"Arthur! Come on! This is silly!" Molly said. "I want to get back to the ball!"  
  
"Not now- I need to tell you something," I said.  
  
"What is it?" Molly asked, leaning against a tree and crossing her arms.  
  
"Its about Robert-" I started.  
  
"Shh!" Molly said suddenly.  
  
"What?" I whispered.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Molly asked.  
  
I cranned my ears to listen for something.  
  
  
Molly's POV:  
The Great Hall was beautiful. And so was outside. I couldn't decide which was more prettier... Inside or Outside. Only one thing had set my mood a little off- Well, 2 things actually. One thing was a girl that Robert had gawked at. She was a 7th year Slytherin girl. Yes, you heard me. A SLYTHERIN. I couldn't blame him thought. She was wearing practically see through robes.  
  
But the second thing was Arthur. What was up with him? But I wan't worrying about him right now- I was listening hard for the thing I heard before...  
  
There it was again! A giggle. A high giggle- girlish. A rustle beind that bush.  
  
Arthur made an 'o' with his mouth.  
  
I put a finger to my lips and peered behind the bush slowly.  
  
Arthur grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back before I could see anything.  
  
I whirled around glaring at him.  
  
He shook his head over and over again slowly. Like he knew who was behind the bush.  
  
I gaped at him and turned back to the bushes, Arthur grabbed my wrist to stop me but I shook him off. I just HAD to see who was behind that bush...  
  
A/N: The story (sniff sniff) has just one more chapter to go. Cool, huh? Well, I made thsi a little too obvious- But you still have to read the next chapter. Review please! 


	8. Realizations

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay.... It's been so long. I've just been so lazy and then I couldn't figure out how to end it. But here goes... Hope you like it.  
  
Just Friends... Nothing More  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 8: Realizations  
  
Molly's POV:  
The night had gone pretty well. I was extremely happy with Robert, who was being a perfect gentlemen the whole time... Well... most of the time. But then Arthur has to show and insist on speaking with me. At least God sent a distraction. I don't think I'm ready to face what Arthur has to say, even though I could be thinking the very same thing... maybe.  
  
I heard the shrill giggle yet again and winced.  
  
"Molly!" Arthur hissed. "Don't you have any manners? At least give the people some privacy!"  
  
I frowned, pondering that thought. I didn't want to be rude or anything... But still, this was the end-of-the-year-ball, and there was no exception for this kind of behavior. Besides, they were ruining my cheerful mood. I shrugged all my thoughts away and concentrated on just peering over the bush. I pushed aside a few leaves and branches. I think I felt a few berries drop to my head... I held my breath as I pushed aside the last hovering branch and gasped at the scene I saw.  
  
I stumbled away, tripping over Arthur's foot. He caught me, "What is it?" He asked, peering at my face with the most intense gaze.  
  
Tears sprung to my eyes as I remembered the scene... The Slytherin girl and Robert tangled in each others arms... I looked away from the bush.  
  
"Molly are you okay? What did you see?" Arthur asked, concerned.  
  
I shook my head and blinked my tears away. I wasn't going to let Arthur see me cry. Then he'd know what I saw and he'd know that he was right. Then he'd be the jerk that he was and say 'I told you so'. But he was acting so sweet right now... Like he couldn't imagine seeing me hurt and sad. "Are you alright Molly?" He asked. "Molly?" It suddenly occurred to me that I was still in his arms, looking up into his face.  
  
I gazed into his warm brown eyes, the realization finally hitting me. Had I really been fooling myself this past month? Everyone had spotted it before I. Victoria... Perhaps even Arthur himself. "Arthur..." I said at last.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Do you know what I just saw?" I asked, my face contorting unwillingly into pain.  
  
"I have an idea yes," he said nodding.  
  
"And you didn't WARN me?" I exclaimed, hitting his arm, and wriggling out of his grasp.  
  
"I-I- Molly! You're being totally and completely unreasonable! For one thing, I DID warn you. And so here you go blaming me for everything bad that happens to you! I don't believe this!" Arthur said shaking his head and pacing around throwing his hands in the air. It seemed more like he was talking to himself than I.  
  
I pursed my lips to keep myself from laughing, "I was- Arthur! I was only kidding..." I trailed off since Arthur didn't seem to hear me.  
  
"Molly, do you want to know the REAL reason that I wanted to speak with you?" Arthur asked, finally stopping in front of me, out of breath. His face was red from all his blabbering and he was taking deep breaths.  
  
"What?" I asked softly.  
  
"It was to tell you that-" Suddenly he stopped short. "Well- it was to tell you that I, well I-"  
  
"Yes?" I prompted. I couldn't stand this any longer. I wanted him to come out and say it.  
  
"I-" he opened his mouth but couldn't seem to get the words out.  
  
"Damn it Arthur! Just SAY it!" I exclaimed, stamping my foot, and forgetting the fact that Robert was just a bush away.  
  
"I love you Molly," Arthur said in a whisper so soft that I had to strain to hear it. But the moment I saw his lips form into the inevitable words, I knew that he felt the same way.  
  
Arthur was looking at me awkwardly now. He looked down at his shoes, "Well... uh I suppose you have to say something in response right?" He muttered.  
  
I broke out into a giant smile, but kept my voice cold, "Well, this changes everything."  
  
Arthur cleared his throat, "Uh yeah I guess it does."  
  
"And so you expect me to feel the same way as you do? You expect me to love you back after all these years we've been friends and went through so much. You want to change that?" I asked, hands on my hips.  
  
"Well... Yeah I was hoping," Arthur mumbled. "Because I love you and I'd do anything to be closer to you. But if it's not what you want..." He looked up at me at that moment.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Well, then I'll leave you alone. I don't want you hating me for the rest of your life because we've been friends for so long. I wouldn't want to ruin that friendship," Arthur said with such certainty that I was left speechless. Arthur must've took my silence the wrong way because his shoulders sagged. "Well then... I guess I'll leave you now..." He turned to go.  
  
"Arthur! Wait!" I cried.  
  
He turned back with a confused expression.  
  
"I love you, too," I said.  
  
His eyes widened, "What?"  
  
"Oh you heard me. Don't make me say it again!" I cried.  
  
Arthur's ears perked up and he grabbed me in the biggest hug I had ever received in my entire life. He looked down at me, eyes shining. "I'm going to kiss you now Molly. Is that okay?" He asked, looking at me uncertain.  
  
I laughed and grabbed his face, pulling him towards me. When our lips met, I thought that I had missed something in my heart during the time Arthur and I hadn't been together, and he was just filling in that space with his love. The kiss seemed to last for hours, even though it only lasted for a few seconds.  
  
Arthur broke the kiss with a sheepish smile.  
  
I laughed and grabbed his hand, "C'mon, let's go inside."  
  
He followed me into the Great Hall where everyone was dancing to the slow rhythmic waltz. We made our way through the dancing couples and joined them. The world seemed to be disappearing leaving Arthur and I behind. I almost seemed to forget Robert and that girl he was with. It didn't matter now, since he wasn't worth my love. And I never loved him in the first place, even though I thought I did.  
  
  
Arthur's POV:  
I could tell the way Molly's eyes seemed distant, that she was thinking about Robert. I pulled her close to whisper in her ear. "You don't have to waste your time thinking of that stupid bastard. Don't worry, you'll get him back soon enough. In fact, I think someone's taking care of him for you." I laughed as I spotted a familiar looking boy being harassed by a pretty blond Hufflepuff girl who seemed to have caught him with that other girl in the bushes.  
  
Molly frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked. She looked over my shoulder to the scene near the tables. She took one look at him, then threw her head back and laughed.  
  
I smiled as her laughter filled my ears.  
  
*Sooo... happy now?*  
  
Definitely. And no one, not even you can break this good mood I'm in.  
  
*Hey! I wasn't trying to. Well, I guess this is the last you'll be hearing of me...*  
  
What do you mean?  
  
*I'm only hear to annoy you when you're acting like a stupid ass over love. And Molly seems to be the right one for you. I'll come back if you ever decide to have an affair with a young woman, or I don't know... Do something Molly would disapprove of.*  
  
Darn... And I was actually starting to enjoy our conversations...  
  
*I'm touched.*  
  
You should be.  
  
*You should start paying attention to where you're dancing. You almost stepped on Molly's toes that time...*  
  
Oops...  
  
*Stupid ass*  
  
"Arthur what are you thinking?" Molly asked questioningly.  
I turned to her with a smile, "Just that I can't believe you're actually in my arms when I had come to think it was never going to happen. I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Molly said smiling and laid her head on my chest sighing.  
  
I closed my eyes, and rested my chin on her head. I know it seems sappy and corny and maybe a little queer to be saying this... But I could stay like this forever.  
  
A/N: Its OVER!!! Agh! My first story that I've finished! Thank God. Again I'm really sorry it took so long and I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed this story. You guys are the best! I hope you liked it, even though it was kind of short and corny. *Shruggs* Love's like that I guess. Lol. Like I know.  
  
I'd like to thank all my reviewers:  
  
Mandy of the Amoeba  
princesswitch  
Angel Solo  
andicarmen  
la2ur2a  
Alisha  
Lady Gambalerina  
trina-k  
jodie  
CocoKate  
Amarria Kedlari Rosetti  
Lady Slytherin  
StarliteStarbrite  
Aurora  
A Person  
Zavval  
Lulu  
LanaMariah  
Angel of Music  
Prongs  
~|~  
Kitten Kisses  
Birdie  
Jade Diamond  
Kimmy Larisa  
Larzdinn  
Piper Roxy  
  
~you guys are the best! I don't know how you could even think of reviewing this story, since I don't think its that good... Lol... I've had better stories. Anyway, thank you so much again! 


End file.
